Snapshots Of Suburban Life
by RedMagic
Summary: A new series of fics I'm working on over on Livejournal depicting the lives of the Winchester Family. Pairings: Dean/Brooke and Sam/Haley. Future!Fic
1. An Early Morning Phone Call

This was originally a one shot requested over at my LJ that I've now decided to turn into an ongoing series I'll be writing as a break from all the angst I tend to be churning out lately.

* * *

**Series:** Snapshots Of Suburban Life 1/?  
**Title: **An Early Morning Phone Call  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing/Characters: **Brooke Davis/Dean Wichester, Samantha  
**Fandom: **One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
**Series Overview:** A series of ficlets depicting life for Brooke and Dean Winchester and their daughter Samantha and Haley and Sam Winchester and their children Jaime and Penelope.  
**Disclaimer: **I dont own One Tree Hill or Supernatural...Mark Schwann owns OTH although at the moment I wouldnt mind him giving me a lend and Kripke (my geek god of love) owns SPN

* * *

It's his wife's agitated voice whirling around in his head that finally prompts him to make the call. Deans pretty sure that Brooke hasn't got any mystical powers but when she curses his name for the 6th time that morning he's really not willing to tempt fate.

Of course she'd find a reason to place the blame squarely on his shoulders, She fails to remember the stories their sister in law (her best friend) has told him about her when she was their daughters age and it doesn't help that sixteen year old Samantha Winchester is nothing like her name sake uncle and every bit like her father.

Also as his luck would have it his brothers own children Jaime and Penelope were almost angelic in comparison to his baby girl which only managed to agitate Brooke all the more, especially when Haley had called at six am this morning to inform them that their nephew had arrived home from his cousins – best friend's house smelling like a wino and looking like a trucker back from a week long run.

So with his lap top in front of him, he makes the call.

"Hello" his daughter's groggy voice is heard through the receiver after she's picked up the phone on its tenth ring.

He doesn't bother with pleasantries and cuts straight to the point "Did you have a party last night?"

"No of course not" Samantha manages to inject just the right amount of teenage indignation into her voice and he has to admit to himself she can lie like the best of them, probably on par with him.

He's almost proud, only Brooke is sending that glare he hates in his direction again and if he doesn't act quick he knows he's going to be in serious danger of spending the rest of their second honeymoon sleeping on the couch and being a man that has big plans involving the hotel rooms bed, the couch is a fate worse than death.

"Well I'm currently looking at pictures on facebook with beer cans strewn all over our lounge room floor, a bong on the kitchen table and some guy throwing up in our sink" His daughter may have teenage outrage down to fine art but Dean is still the master of fatherly disapproval, after hunting disapproval had been one of the most valuable lessons his own father had taught him "You're grounded young lady. Pack a bag and your Aunty Haley will be round to pick you up in an hour"

He hangs up the phone, sure his daughter has heard his order loud and clear and sighs in relief when Brooke smiles at him proudly, her green eyes twinkling and he allows himself to smirk just a little because hotel couch – 0, Dean Winchester – 1.

* * *

Strap on your seatbelts people because this series has the potential to be a long one :)


	2. An Imperfect Dinner

**Series:** Snapshots Of Suburban Life 2/?  
**Title: **An Imperfect Dinner  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing/Characters: **Sam Winchester/Haley James (Scott), Jaime, Samantha, Penny, Brooke/Dean  
**Fandom: **One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
**Series Overview:** A series of ficlets depicting life for Brooke and Dean Winchester and their daughter Samantha and Haley and Sam Winchester and their children Jaime and Penelope.  
**Disclaimer: **I dont own One Tree Hill or Supernatural...Mark Schwann owns OTH although at the moment I wouldnt mind him giving me a lend and Kripke (my geek god of love) owns SPN

* * *

Her perfectly planned family dinner has just gone down in history as one of the worst Winchester family gatherings ever, and that includes the time just after her and Sam got engaged when the Winchester brothers had to exorcise Sam's ex demon girl out of her friend Nathans girl of the week.

She's not exactly sure who started the food fight, she's pretty sure by the seemingly innocent look on her brother in laws face though that he had something to do with it and the fact that his daughter is wearing a similar expression on her own delicate features leads Haley to believe that it may just have been a father/daughter team effort.

Brooke is downing her third glass of Merlot for the night and muttering about not being able to take the two of them anywhere and Haley would sympathize with her only it's not Brooke who'd spent three hours slaving over a hot stove carefully preparing this evenings food, and it's not Brooke's once pristinely white, overly expensive pure linen table cloth now covered in said food.

Not that her own husband and children are blameless. Something about his older brother seems to turn Sam from the mature, level headed, intelligent thirty – five year old father and husband she knows and loves into a creature resembling a thirteen year old teenage boy, and she knows for a fact he was the one who hit her with the spoonful of mashed potato.

Jaime was covered from head to toe in mashed up peas and carrots and her baby girl had bits of roast chicken sticking on her cheek and half the contents of the gravy float dripping down her pretty little pink princess dress.

Before a shriek threatens to well up in the back of her throat, Sam seems to grow up before her eyes and take charge in a way she finds just a little bit sexy even though she's all different kinds of angry at him.

Two teenagers a sent promptly into the dining room to clear up the mess, Penny is sent upstairs to the bathroom to shower and change into pyjamas, because she's only seven and it's past 8.30pm, Dean is handed a wash cloth and manages to make his way to the kitchen with minimal complaining and Brooke's glass of red has been refilled.

"Sit down and relax Hales" Sam kisses her on the forehead and all but shoves her into a nearby chair "I've got this"

She shakes her head wearily but does what he says, glancing down at the small bump beginning to show through her light weight sweater and hoping by some miracle that when the newest Winchester arrives, he or she will turn out a little more well behaved then those before.

* * *

More coming soon :)


	3. Riding In Cars With Cousins

**Series:** Snapshots of Suburban Life 3/?  
**Title:** Riding In Cars With Cousins  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing/Characters:** Jaime Winchester, Samantha Winchester  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
**Series Overview:** A series of ficlets depicting life for Brooke and Dean Winchester and their daughter Samantha and Haley and Sam Winchester and their children Jaime and Penelope.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or Supernatural...Mark Schwann owns OTH although at the moment I wouldn't mind him giving me a lend and Kripke (my geek god of love) owns SPN.

**Also people I made a slight mistake while posting the last ficlet...sams age is 39 not 35 as stated in the last fic. I posted the version of the fic I had that was unedited :)**

* * *

The tape deck is pumping out nothing but classics and she's only doing twenty over the speed limit yet Sam Winchester, the younger not the elder, feels like she's flying.

Her cousin Jaime, sitting next to her in the passenger seat definitely looks like he's going to be air sick.

"Would you just unclench your fists for ten seconds and chillax already?" the car swerves as she turns her head and her cousin seems to turn a shade of green deeper then he was before.

"Keep your eyes on the road _Samantha_" her sandy haired cousin growls out sounding too much like his father that it's almost a little disconcerting.

"I know how to drive _Jim jam_"

"That's a matter of opinion" he slowly unclenches as she slows the car down just enough to be comfortable "If your dad finds out we took his precious baby out for a midnight joy ride our lives won't be worth living"

Her cousin has a point there she has to concede, her father was a pretty laid back kind of guy, some of her friends had even gone as far as to describe him as 'cool' but he was anal when it came to his beloved Impala almost to the point of flat out obsession.

It had been his pride and joy when he was younger, it even served as home to he and her uncle all those years they travelled around the country 'helping the helpless' but he rarely drove it anymore. When her mother had got pregnant with her he'd parked it in the garage and took to driving a more family friendly SUV.

But he still took lovingly good care of his first love, driving it out of the garage every few months to tinker under the hood and make sure 'she' was running properly before he washed it with all the reverence of a worshipper bathing the feet of their lord.

Still it was rather late at night and her father was probably happily asleep in bed with no clue that she'd snaked the keys out of his desk earlier that night before she left for the evening.

And when Samantha and Jaime snuck it back later he'd really be none the wiser as long as they managed to leave the car in exactly the same condition they'd found it in.

Jaime was just acting paranoid. He was definitely his parent's child. Her dad was always telling her stories of how cautious her Uncle would always act and it still amazed her that her mom and her Aunt Haley were best friends considering how further from alike the two women actually were.

Kind of like her and Jaime.

"Dude seriously, we'll be fine" she made to reassure her cousin yet again as she took a corner a little too fast for both their comfort "Dad's not going to..."

The rest of her sentence was cut off by the sound of a loud popping coming from underneath the car.

As the car slowed to a halt the two teens looked at each other and uttered the one word that pretty much summed up everything "Shit!"


	4. The Lord Of The Ring

**Series:** Snapshots of Suburban Life 4/?  
**Title: **Lord Of The Ring  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing/Characters:** Dean Winchester, Haley James (Scott), mentions brean and saley  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill/Supernatural  
**Series Overview:** A series of ficlets depicting life for Brooke and Dean Winchester and their daughter Samantha and Haley and Sam Winchester and their children Jaime and Penelope.  
**Notes:** Flashback fic set when Haley and Sam are just recently married and expecting Jaime. Brooke and Dean aren't married but Brooke has just given birth to Samantha.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Tree Hill or Supernatural...Mark Schwann owns OTH although at the moment I wouldn't mind him giving me a lend and Kripke (my geek god of love) owns SPN.

* * *

"God damn it Dean!" Haley James – Winchester was not impressed.

Her feet were aching her back was sore and if her brother in law didn't hurry up and make a decision soon she was seriously considering hormone driven manslaughter as a defense in her hypothetical murder trial although she wasn't entirely sure Sam would believe she'd killed his brother in a fit of pregnant rage "Just pick a stupid ring already" for the billionth time that day she cursed herself for ever agreeing to be Deans wing – person on his shopping trip "I'm tired, I'm hungry and I want to go home to my husband!"

"Quit your bitching Hales" Dean sighed eyeing the cabinet in front of him with something resembling abject fear "This is actually harder than it looks"

"What's so hard? It's just an engagement ring" the irritated brunette rolled her eyes as she scoffed "Sam managed to pick mine just fine"

"That's because Sam's a great big girl. There's a reason why I named my daughter after him" the ex hunter turned brand new father turned terrified proposer snarked "The ring needs to be perfect otherwise Brooke is liable to rip me a new one"

Haley was very nearly ready to do just that family loyalty and love be damned "As long as the diamond is big and sparkly she isn't going to care"

"This would be so much easier if I were buying her a gun"

A slow smile crept its way onto Haley's face at her brother in laws statement "You know I can actually picture you down on one knee ready to pop the big question while offering her a .45. She'd turn around a shoot you as her answer" she laughed somewhat evilly "That's actually not a bad idea, where's the nearest gun store?"

Dean shook his head at his brother's wife and her mood swings 'God I hope you pop that kid out soon. It's disturbing how heinous you've become since Sam knocked you up"

"Listen here Baggins!" Haley's eyes narrowed as she pinned her suddenly weary brother in law with a withering glare "Pick a ring and do it fast otherwise your about to have firsthand knowledge of what my leather sandals taste like as you cough them up!" Dean actually took a step back as she advanced toward him "And FYI your brother did not knock me up, we made a conscious decision to start a family. Got it!" She punctuated her last sentence by poking him sharply in the chest.

Dean swallowed audibly and nodded, experience telling him he was better off not antagonizing his severely pissed off pregnant sister in law anymore – at least not for the rest of the day. He pointed to a ring and told the salesgirl to box it up before turning back to Haley "Who the hell is Baggins?"


End file.
